


A Strong Friendship

by HCxHCx



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Body Worship, Body odor, Casual Sex, Filth, Friends With Benefits, Horses, Olfactophilia, Other, Scents & Smells, Smegma, Wholesome, cum, excessive cum, exercise, fitness, horsecock, supportive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28293534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HCxHCx/pseuds/HCxHCx
Summary: Your new roommate is a jacked horse-man with a scent as strong as his swole is. Him giving you a friendly hand turns into you giving him a friendly mouth.Male anthro horse/ambiguous reader.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Reader
Kudos: 11





	A Strong Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm a new poster and I'm still learning how the site works, so please don't hesitate to let me know if there are better ways for me to do something. I'd also love to hear suggestions about typos and writing style, because I'm very rusty at creative writing. Thank you!

You are initially a little nervous about your new roommate being one of the muscular, towering horse-men that you see around the apartment complex gym. Despite your trepidation, there’s also a thrill of excitement at the thought of being around one of these sleek, strong creatures. In the gym, you often find your eyes gliding over their bulging muscle, glossy manes and sweat-sheened skin as they hoist weight that makes your own modest achievements seem paltry. The intimidation you feel is quickly allayed by your roommate, who proves to be a gentle and sympathetic individual. His immense strength doesn’t seem to him to be a reason to act imperious; to the contrary, he often goes out of his way to speak supportively about problems that you mention, or to assist with tasks around the apartment. 

Over time, your warm friendship takes on new and thrilling aspects. He sits a little closer to you on the couch, eventually inviting you to curl up under his arm while watching movies - which you often find yourself distracted from by the earthy and not unpleasant scent of his armpits. He starts planning his workouts to match yours, working in with you and spotting your heavier lifts...and you can’t help but think that his enthusiastic positioning of his bulging athletic shorts over your head as you bench press is intended to be directly erotic. Eventually, his ministrations extend even to carefully massaging your sore muscles afterward, with your moans and gasps of pain and relief causing more than the slightest lingering of his hands, as if he were loath to restrain himself from more experimental stimulation of your body. And then, after a particularly thorough workout, he mentions offhand that he’s too tired to even shower, and that he’s just going to crawl into bed, sweat and all. You glance furtively up his body, surprised to see him looking down at you with an expression softer than usual. He invites you to join him, and you accept immediately, heart racing. 

By the time you clean and put away your shaker and water bottle, he’s already positioned himself in bed and is softly calling out to you in his mellow and incredibly deep voice. You step into the doorway of his bedroom and he lifts the edge of the blankets to invite you in. Shadowed depths barely conceal the velvety folds and pendulous bulges at the confluence of his legs, with every inch of his exposed flesh nearly steaming. Involuntarily biting your lip, you strip the athletic gear off of your similarly-sheened but considerably more lithe body and slide in next to him. His powerful arms close around you as he lowers the blankets, pulling you close to his lightly-furred chest and into a dizzying mélange of bodily musk. Your hands, which before only hesitantly pressed against his arm or back in brief support or encouragement, now lustily trace the bountiful shape of his pectorals, the ridges of his serratus anterior, the valley between his abdominals. You didn’t know what to expect, but his nipples are dark and well-pronounced, surrounded by a wide and pebbly areola. You take one in your mouth and slide your tongue around and over it, tasting his skin and sweat. A heavy, rough exhalation prompts you to look up to your partner, still latched on to his nipple. His eyes are smoldering with the full force of a desire you had only seen the briefest flashes of before, and his long, thick tongue wets his lips suggestively.

You begin to feel movement against your belly as the throbbing thickness between his legs starts to wedge itself between the two of you. On top of the sweat and steam and musk, a new scent enters your senses. Even more than the delicious dampness of armpits that you often fantasize about drowning yourself in, this scent speaks of total animal lust and wild sexual power. His massive cock has reached full erection, resting just under your chin and filling your nose with the smell of unwashed residues and slick natural lubricants. As much as you would love to keep teasing and suckling on his huge, sensitive nipples, your attention is demanded by the intimidating tower of veiny flesh and its intoxicating aroma. Without hesitation, your hands travel to his forearm-thick shaft and gently begin massaging it as you lower your mouth to his gloriously flared cockhead. The rumble of his breath deepens as your mouth glides around the crown of his glans, your tongue curling out to lick under the fleshy ridge. 

Tastes and smells fill your entire mind. Driven by pure lust, you greedily clean as much of his filthy cock as possible, tasting not only sweat and skin but cum and piss as well. He must have been dripping pre-cum during your shared workout... Realizing how much you obviously turned him on breaks what reservation you had, and you begin greedily slurping at his conical papillae as your tongue swirls around his protruding urethral process, silently begging for his cum in the most direct possible way. His broad, rough hand moves to the back of your head, firmly pressing you to the task of pleasuring his unquestionably dominant member. The taste of unwashed animal cock makes you drool uncontrollably as you sloppily entice his turgid meat towards what you sincerely hope is the best climax of his life. So strong, so kind, so delicious... You realize in this moment, and you would say so if your mouth wasn’t filled with slimy flesh, that you love him and you love his muscles and you love his smell and you love his huge, dirty cock - you love every bestial inch of him. 

Unable to resist your efforts, his hoarse breathing becomes low bellows and his muscles clench, bucking his hips up and forcing more of his wide cockhead into your mouth. You curl your tongue around his bulging pisshole and he finally erupts in a torrent of hot, slick, undeniably animal semen. You struggle to gulp the slimy musk down as more and more pulses burst from his flaring cock. Some leaks from the corners of your mouth, but you determinedly swallow every drop that you can. He roars with uncontrollable pleasure, jerking his hips with each shot of gooey protein, again and again and again. You lose count of how many hot sprays of seed he produces, but you don’t care how long you have to chug his godlike nut for - you just want all of it. Eventually, his voice trails to silence and his hips rest on the sweat-soaked bed. His flare retreats moderately, and the last dribbles of thick, pearly cum ooze from his urethra for you to dazedly lick up. His hand lowers from your head to gently caress your shoulder. 

He gives a satisfied whinny and you drift into sleep together, smelling of sluttish filth, with your nose still pressed to the aperture of his reeking fuckmeat and a cum-glazed smile on your face.


End file.
